Angel Wings
by Kiyoko-kun
Summary: Ding. Ding. Ding. Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings! For CrimsonKitsune333


_**Claimer:**_I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...

_**Disclaimer: **_I, unfortunately, do not own D. Gray-Man. Otherwise, this would have happened a lot earlier in the manga.

_**Plot:**_ For CrimsonKitsune333.

________________

_Ding._

_Ding._

_Ding._

_Every time a bell rings, an Angel gets its wings!_

____________

Kanda appeared in the busy streets of New York, fluffing his black wings agitatedly. Someone had called him here, or at least had called for help. They should be within 20 feet of where the call was sounded. But here Kanda stood, black wings in tow, phasing through the busy New Yorkers, with no angel-in-distress. Kanda frowned. He had used the last of his energy to get here, and now that he was here (with no energy) he was going to have to mask himself as a _human_ until he could gain the required amount in order to get home. And that could take weeks, _months_ eve-

Something ran into Kanda. He glanced down, his classic scowl on his face, and started. A small, white haired..._moyashi _was staring up at him and his black wings with fright. Kanda sighed, then reached down and helped the novice up. He must have been the one that called for help, seeing as there were no more angels in the vicinity. Kanda didn't speak, just dragged the kid along and felt for his energy signals. Maybe, if the kid had enough energy, he could transport them both home.

But alas, that would make my story too short, wouldn't it?

The kid, of course, was out of energy. None to speak of. Kanda scowled harder and dragged the kid to the apartment that was paid for and kept up, for when depleted angels needed to rest. Kanda phased through the door and turned around to address the kid, but...he wasn't there. Kanda frowned. What in the world? Then a knock was placed at the door and Kanda sighed, understanding. Kid must have just gotten his wings if he couldn't even phase through a _door._Kanda opened the door and dragged the kid inside, shutting it firmly behind him. Kanda's wings, always in tune to his moods, fluffed themselves in annoyance as he turned to face the kid.

"Okay, what did you call for?" Kanda said. The kid, hair as white as the wings he had on his back, looked up, showing gray-blue eyes and a scar underneath the right one. He looked...scared, and Kanda immediately frowned. The kid had most definitely just gotten his wings if he looked that frightened.

"I was being chased." Kanda fixed a flat look on the kid and motioned for him to continue. When nothing happened, Kanda frowned.

"By?" He asked, hating having to deal with novices. They always made the simplest missions complicated with their sheer _stupidity_. And really, Kanda didn't expect the new ones to know everything, but surely some of these humans, with all their religions, would have spoken something about the angels that protected them. But...apparently not. And this, probably more than anything, infuriated Kanda.

It didn't help when the little white haired _moyashi_ shook his head, signaling that he didn't know what was chasing him.

"You don't know what was chasing you, but you sounded the alarm for help?" Kanda asked, amazed when this kid shook his head. Kanda sighed and turned away, beginning the spell that would take away Kanda's wings and powers for the time being. They needed to mask as humans, and the best way to do that was to loose the wings, pronto. Finally, with a wet sounding _pop_, the wings disappeared, and in their place stood a normal, human looking man.

Completely naked, of course.

Kanda, unaware of any modesty issues going on, turned back around and motioned with his fingers for the moyashi to turn around. He did, and Kanda began the spell on him. Thankfully, this spell needed no energy, because neither he, nor the moyashi, had any. Even Kanda's reserves were empty from dealing with back to back alarm calls. Finally, with a wet sounding pop, the moyashi's wings, and clothes, were gone, giving Kanda a nice view of his backside. Kanda rose an eyebrow, but turned around, going into the room he had claimed as his own and changing into some clothes.

When he came back, the kid was still standing there, with a sheet draped around him like the classic togas that the angels of the Roman times wore, red in the face and staring at the ground. Kanda sighed and sat on the couch, patting for the kid to do the same. He needed information if he was going to do this stupid report right.

"Okay kid, start from the beginning."

"Allen." Kanda rose and eyebrow, and the kid looked up again. "My name." He said. Kanda's other eyebrow shot up to join it's mate, and Kanda smirked.

"I don't care _moyashi._ Just tell me what I need to know." The kid (_Allen_), muttered under his breath about something that sounded strangely like "black winged angels with sticks stuck up their robes" but Kanda couldnt' be sure. Allen began to recount his tale, stopping occasionally to take a big breath of this stuff called "air". Finally, after three hours and multiple questions, Kanda had his report done. Well, at least in his head anyway. Kanda left and wrote it all on a sheet of paper, sticking it in his robes so he wouldn't forget (not that Kanda ever forgot). When he came back, Allen was asleep on the couch, muttering in his sleep and curling into himself. Kanda smiled a little and draped the afghan over top of him.

"Che. Stupid novices."

_______________________________

Three weeks later, and Allen was about ready to kill Kanda. If he made one more stupid remark about his hair, or called him a _moyashi _again (and what did that even mean?), Allen was going to take the consequences and gleefully stick Kanda's precious sword Mugen and stick it so far up Kanda's-

"Looking a little murderous there kid." Who else but Kanda said, stepping into the living room. They two of them were waiting for their energy levels to return to the required amount before they could go home, but sometimes Kanda would leave the house, muttering something about needing to just get away and take a walk. Allen, on the other hand, suspected that Kanda had a human lover. Why else would he be leaving the house so much? It's not like Allen cared, anyway. What did he care for the stupid, cold, black winged, handsome, angel with a smile that could make Thor himself jealous?

Okay, so Allen cared a little.

"Who asked you?" Allen snapped, turning around. Kanda rose an eyebrow, but stepped into the kitchen, getting a glass of water.

"No one asked me, I'm telling you." The tap started running, and that's when..._it_ happened.

Diarrhea of the mouth.

Allen had a bad case of it when he got angry, and when he started, there was no stopping him until he was through. Though, in most cases, when Allen came down with this...ailment, it ended with him being thoroughly embarrassed and red in the face. The last time it had happened was when Allen first got his wings. He had seen Kanda from afar, and...well, Lavi got a good earful.

Now? Now it was just embarrassing.

"Look, Kanda, I don't give a flying pig's tail what you're telling me." Allen snapped, encountering the raised eyebrows of Kanda, and the slightly amused look he was being given over a glass of water. "Why don't you just walk back outside of the house and go back to your human lover? Because I am sick, absolutely sick of you and your-" Allen was cut off when he saw Kanda choking rather violently over his water.

"Human lover?" Kanda asked when he finished choking, coming closer to Allen. Allen back away slightly, but tripped over something, falling onto the couch. That didn't stop Kanda's descent, corning Allen like prey. "And what in this world would make you think that I have a lover? A human one no less? No." Kanda cut Allen off when he might have spoken. "I don't want to know. But, since you seem so intent," Kanda whispered, by now close enough to Allen's face that their noses were brushing. "of knowing why I keep leaving the house-" Kanda cut himself off and brushed his lips with Allen's leaving a surprised moyashi in his wake.

"That's why." Kanda whispered before standing back up. Or attempting to anyway, seeing as Allen had grabbed Kanda's shirt and dragged him down to his level, crushing Kanda's lips to his in a bruising kiss. Kanda kissed back twice as fiercely, dominating Allen's mouth. When they finally broke away, Allen laughed a little.

"So I guess you don't have a human lover?" Kanda scoffed and kissed Allen to shut him up. Niether one of them noticed when the bells rang behind them.

____________________

_Ding._

_Ding._

_Ding._

_Every time a bell rings, an Angel gets its wings!_

* * *

**_Lolz, okay. So we had a slight issue. I've had this fanfic (for CrimsonKitsune333) for month's now. And still, I failed to update it. I'm so sorry it took me so long, because I fail and just kept forgetting. *head'esk* well, I hope it's up to your standards, and I hope you like it. _**

**_Strickly from, _**

**_Kiyoko-kun._**

**_REVIEW! *smile*_**


End file.
